To be Loved?
by soon2thebae
Summary: SeHun sebagai siswa pindahan baru yang merasa risih dengan lingkungannya yang kelewat ramah. SeHun yang tak ingin lagi menutupi jati dirinya akan tetapi, hanya dengan merekalah SeHun dapat jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Oneshot. ChanHun. KaiHun. (Summary failed :"))


**To be Loved?**

 **Pairing** : ChanYeol x Sehun Kai x SeHun

 **Genre(s)** : BoysLove, Threesome, slight!School life.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli dimanapun aku berada, semuanya akan tetap sama saja.

Terik matahari menyinariku dari atas kepala. Keringat di kepala dan di leher yang turun perlahan membuatku tambah gerah. Aku mengelap keringat di leherku seraya aku berhenti berjalan sejenak. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang berjalan, lebih tepatnya mendaki. Apalagi menggunakan seragam! Kalian bisa menebak betapa gerahnya ini.

" _Wae?!_ Kenapa harus pilih yang di desa?!" Teriakku sembari menggerutu. Mendaki jalan menanjak di pedesaan dengan pantofel itu menyakitkan jikalau kau ingin merasakannya. Terlebih letak matahari sekarang hampir di atas kepala!

Oh satu hal lagi, hampir saja kalian tak mengenalku. Aku, Oh SeHun, murid pindahan baru dari kota ke pedesaan terpencil ini. Tolong jangan bicara padaku.

.

.

.

Ibuku membeli rumah baru di pedesaan. Lumayan mendapatkan rumah yang bagus dengan harga murah, itulah alasannya. Siapa yang tak tergiur jika ditawari oleh hal macam ini? Orang tuaku bercerai dan itulah yang membawaku harus tinggal di pedesaan ini. Rumah baru, suasana baru, dan terlebih lagi sekolah baru.

Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. Ya, tak masalah asal kau tak menjadi perhatian. Akan tetapi, di sini mereka semua memperhatikanku yang sedang berjalan menuju ke gerbang sekolah karena seragamku belum juga jadi. Ini sungguh menjengkelkan.

Nyatanya sekarang jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan itulah yang membuat suasana koridor sekolah menjadi ramai. Siswa-siswi yang merasa penat akibat pelajaran sekarang telah menghela nafas lega dan rusuh untuk keluar dari kelas mereka.

Kalau begitu kapan aku masuk ke kelas? Ya, aku masuk agak terlambat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Aku masuk setelah istirahat makan siang berakhir. Bukan agak lagi ya? Jadi, aku hanya mengikuti sedikit jam pelajaran setelah perkenalanku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah, menatap mereka bergiliran. Bukan maksudku untuk membalas pandangan mereka tapi jujur saja ini menggangguku. Padahal aku sudah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Aku ini bukan tontonan.

Kudengar bisik-bisik—walaupun tidak bisa dibilang bisik-bisik sih. Seperti ini contohnya,

"Lihat lelaki itu.."

"Murid pindahan yang akan menempati kelas 1."

"Wah, anak kota ya.."

"Dia terlihat _cool_ , bukan?"

Bukannya aku sombong tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersanjung. Sedikit pun. Secuil apapun itu. Makin kuperdalam kerutan di dahiku sebelum—

"Heh, kau sudah mau pulang, SeHun-a?" Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa berat. Ya, jika bukan karena orang yang setinggi tiang listrik ini! Dia menumpukan berat badannya dengan merangkulku. Tak bisakah jangan terlalu akrab? Rutukku dalam hati seraya aku menepis tangannya.

Dan inilah yang paling buruk dari semuanya. Entah kenapa aku terperangkap dengan dua lelaki ini yang tiba-tiba bisa dekat denganku. Kelewat akrab? Bisa saja untuk si tiang listrik itu, **_Park ChanYeol_**.

Ah, aku tadi bilang dua ya? Dia bersama lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya. Bukannya mau rasis, tapi kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap dari kebanyakan orang. Aku tak tahu begitu banyak mengenai dirinya, **_Kim JongIn_**. Dia tak banyak bicara. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi daya tarik dirinya.

Berbeda sekali dengan temannya yang satu ini. Dia terlalu sok akrab dan menyebalkan untuk seorang manusia yang ingin cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Sekali lagi, dia, **_Park ChanYeol_**.

Mereka berdua terlihat bertolak belakang tapi sepertinya saling mengerti. Itu hanya pendapatku secara subjektif. Jadi, kalian tidak bisa langsung saja percaya padaku.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu terlebih dahulu? Kita berdua akan mengajakmu berkeliling terlebih dahulu." ChanYeol mengelus tangannya. Sepertinya aku tidak memukulnya dengan keras?

"Kita tahu semua area di sini. Terlebih lagi aku dan ChanYeol- _hyung_ masuk klub relawan. Jadi, wali kelas meminta kami untuk menunjukkan semuanya padamu." Ucap JongIn.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Kau sangat tepat waktu." Aku tertawa dengan palsu. Aku sengaja melakukannya. Memang sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu sih. Apakah klub relawan memang harus se-rajin ini?

"Kau.. Kelakuanmu sangat buruk, kau tahu itu?" Bahkan ucapan seperti itu tidak pantas diucapkan pada orang yang baru kenal _'kan_? Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku bagi dia yang kelewat sok akrab ini yang suka bicara tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kau meninggalkan kesan buruk bagi teman-teman di kelas walaupun kau tahu hari ini adalah hari pertamamu. Kau takkan mendapatkan banyak teman, SeHun-a. Entah aku harus bilang apa padamu. Salut?" tambah ChanYeol yang memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haa, itu sangat menghancurkan mood kelas." Ucap JongIn mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, murid Oh."_

 _"Ya. Namaku Oh SeHun. Tolong jangan berbicara padaku."_

 _Seisi kelas merasa terguncang dengan perkenalan diri yang tak biasa ini. Desas-desus mengisi atmosfer di kelas. Ya, dengan ini mereka takkan mendekatiku, bukan?_

.

.

.

Ugh, rasanya aku tak ingin terlibat lebih dalam lagi dengan mereka. Benar-benar tak ingin. Kenapa juga orang-orang di desa harus seramah ini? Aku mengerutkan dahiku lebih dalam lagi dan tak lupa aku memasang wajah masam.

" _Ya_ , SeHun-a, kau ingin ikut klub apa? Sudah mencoba untuk ikut klubnya?" tanya ChanYeol. Aku diapit oleh keduanya. ChanYeol di sisi kanan sedangkan JongIn di sisi kiri. Ugh, mereka terlalu dekat. Tolong jangan terlalu dekat. Kita ini sesama laki-laki. Jika aku perempuan, itu baru wajar.

"Tidak aku—" Belum sempat selesai perkataanku sudah saja di sela oleh ChanYeol dan JongIn.

"Jika belum bagaimana kalau kau ikut klub kami saja?" tawar ChanYeol

"Klub kami hanya dua orang." Ucap JongIn. Tunggu sebentar? Dua orang? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan sebuah klub? Bagaimana bisa ketua dewan siswa sekolah ini meresmikan klub yang hanya terdiri dari dua orang saja?! Benar-benar.

" _Ya! Neo—!_ " Mereka ini sungguh-sungguh berbakat melatih orang menjadi sabar. Dijamin kalian akan benar-benar menjadi penyabar jika kalian sering bertemu dengan _duo freak_ ini.

"Lagipula, apakah kamu ada ketertarikan klub lain, hmm?" Ini lagi. JongIn seenaknya menyela perkataan orang. Jika kalian di posisiku, kalian bisa merasakan betapa aku ingin sekali melontarkan sumpah serapah pada dua orang ini. Tolong garis bawahi kata ingin sekali.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku marah pada mereka. Hanya membuat masalah ini menjadi lebih panjang saja. Aku mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka sembari berkata, "Aku ingin bekerja karena orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Di desa bobrok ini aku butuh lisensi, kendaraan, dan banyak lagi."

"Heeh, ucapanmu kasar tapi sebenarnya niatmu baik juga." Ucap ChanYeol seraya ia melipat kedua tangannya yang ia dekapkan di dadanya yang cukup terbilang bidang.

"Ha. Ha." Lagi. Aku memaksakan tawaku. Aku berhenti sejenak. "Apakah itu buruk?"

"Tidak." Kali ini suara JongIn yang terdengar dari belakang. "Justru itu bagus. Aku menyukainya."

Kulihat ekspresi mereka saat kutengokkan kepalaku. Heh, rupanya begitu. Mereka berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau punya wajah yang di atas standar, kau tahu itu? Jika saja! Kau menjaga bicaramu dan mau senyum sedikit saja, kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman." ChanYeol menekankan kata jika saja sembari mencubit kedua pipiku dengan cukup keras. Sedangkan JongIn? Ia malah terkekeh kecil melihat sahabatnya berkelakuan kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu." Aku mendorong melepaskan tangan ChanYeol untuk berhenti mencubit pipiku. "Aku memang seperti ini, apa itu salah?"

Bukannya menanggapi akan tetapi, ia malah menunjukku. Hah?

"Jika seragam milikmu sudah jadi, bukankah kau akan menjadi lebih terbuka? Walaupun sedikit." Ucapannya terasa menancap. Aku melebarkan mataku sesaat sebelum seseorang memanggil namaku dan aku kembali memasang _poker face._

Tak hanya diriku saja, ChanYeol dan JongIn menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Mencari sosok yang memanggil namaku.

"SeHun!" teriak seseorang berbadan kecil yang terlihat terengah-engah menuju ke arahku dengan selembar kertas ditangannya. Lelaki yang menyerahkan selembar kertas itu padaku, **_Do KyungSoo,_** membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengatur pola nafasnya sebelum ia berbicara kepadaku.

"Oh, ketua." Itu bukan aku yang menjawab. Itu ChanYeol.

"Untunglah sempat. Aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Ucapnya lega. "Teman-teman sekelas berencana mengadakan pesta kedatanganmu. Aku sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan hari apa kau senggangg."

"Aku lega karena ChanYeol dan JongIn sepertinya sudah berbicara denganmu melihat kalian sepertinya sudah cukup akrab." Tambah KyungSoo. Oh, sungguh orang-orang di desa ini sangat ramah tamah.

"Bukankah itu normal jika kita ingin akrab dengan teman sekelas? Iya, kan, JongIn?"

"Ya, itu normal. Walaupun agak susah." Jawab JongIn sedikit bercanda meskipun kenyataannya benar. Mendekati Oh SeHun setelah sekian kalinya aku membuat kesan pertama yang buruk, membalas tatapan mereka dengan tajam itu memang susah.

Aku melihat sekilas lembaran yang sudah ada ditanganku ini sebelum melihat mereka. Aku memegangnya cukup keras hingga merusak sedikit dari bagian kertas itu. Ah, aku hanya mengulang hal yang sama. Jika aku mengikuti ini maka aku pun takkan bisa berubah. Aku pun merobek kertas itu menjadi dua di hadapan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Senja datang. Bayanganku di dekat pagar jalan raya terlihat besar sekali. Menjelang gelap rupanya. Aku menatap seragamku. Di balik dasiku satu kancing sempat terlepas. Mungkin hilang saat perkelahian tadi.

 _"Ya! Oh SeHun." Bentak ChanYeol. Amarahnya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Manusia macam apa aku ini? Ah, apa pantas aku masih bisa disebut dengan manusia? Sampah? Ya, sepertinya itu lebih cocok. Tak bisa dengan baik-baik untuk berteman denganku._

 _ChanYeol menarik kerah bajuku dan ia tarik ke atas. Wajah marah dan kecewa bercampur aduk jadi satu terlukis di wajahnya. Tentu saja ChanYeol marah, KyungSoo sudah berniat dengan baik akan tetapi, aku dengan mudahnya merusak niatan baik nan murni dari hati itu._

 _JongIn dan KyungSoo berusaha menahan ChanYeol agar perkelahian ini tidak menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Tubuh tingginya didukung oleh tenaganya yang besar mengharuskan kedua lelaki itu menahannya. KyungSoo menarik lengan ChanYeol dan JongIn di sela-sela ChanYeol dan aku menahan perkelahian di antara kami dengan badannya._

 _Aku tak melawan karena memang aku pantas mendapatkannya dan ia berhak untuk memukulku. ChanYeol bisa saja memukulku. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya._

Mengingat hal itu aku tak mau peduli lagi. Aku tersenyum miris, syukurlah dengan begini mereka takkan berbicara denganku lagi.

Kulanjutkan jalanku sembari menatap matahari yang akan menghilang beberapa menit lagi. Angin sepoi menerpa, menerbangkan poni rambutku. Suasana yang cocok untuk mengingat masa lalu.

.

.

.

 _"SeHun-a! Apa yang terjadi pada gadis dari kelas 3 itu? Apakah kau berpacaran dengannya sekarang?"_

 _"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik._

 _"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu. Dia menyatakan perasaan padamu. Dia juga punya wajah yang manis."_

 _"Iya, lagipula gadis itu termasuk 5 teratas di sekolah kita."_

 _"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Jawabku_

 _"Wah, kalau begitu standar seperti apa yang akan kau bilang bagus, SeHun-a?"_

 _Ketiga temanku menatapku penasaran dengan apa yang akan aku lontarkan dari mulutku ini sebagai jawaban. "Hmm, mari kita lihat." Mataku melirik ke arah jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan. Sepasang kekasih menangkap perhatianku. "Sebagai contoh pasangan itu. Dia terlihat dewasa dengan setelan yang membalut tubuhnya. Jika karakter aslinya keluar menjadi sangat haus akan nafsu, aku akan menyukainya." Aku menunjuk pasangan yang berasal dari kalangan atas jika dilihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan._

 _Ketiga temanku memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Ada yang bersiul, ada yang menutup setengah wajahnya, ada yang mendukungku. "Wah, aku sangat mengerti kau, SeHun."_

 _"Kau mengincar standar yang tinggi, huh?"_

 _"Ha. Ha. Begitulah." Tawaku agak canggung sebelum aku menyadari aku telah menambah satu lagi kebohongan. Aku kembali terdiam sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan obrolan mereka._

.

.

"Oh SeHun!" Seseorang meneriakkan namaku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Oh SeHun." Panggilnya lagi dan kudapati Kim JongIn dan Park ChanYeol mengendarai sepeda dengan JongIn di depan mengayuh dan ChanYeol duduk di belakang saling memunggunggi.

Ah, raut wajahnya mengatakan ia masih kesal padaku.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini. Ini sesuatu yang penting 'kan? Mungkin ini terjatuh saat perkelahian yang tadi." JongIn menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Kuterima kertas itu sebelum melirik ke arah JongIn dan ChanYeol yang masih tak mau menatapku. Hei, bukan berarti aku ingin dia menatapku.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kita berdua ke sini bukan karena ingin memberikannya padamu. Karena kita kebetulan pulangnya ke arah sini." Kata ChanYeol ketus sembari ia menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" _Hyung_ , berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." Ceramah JongIn. Ia menatap ke arahku untuk bertanya. "Apa sebenarnya motifmu?

"Motifku?"

"Kita tidak melihatmu sebagai tipe yang irasional. Pasti kau punya alasan berkelakuan begitu. Iya 'kan?" tebak JongIn.

"Heh, motif kau bilang?" Aku meremukkan kertas yang kupegang. Aku menatap ke bawah menahan tawaku sebelum kembali menatap ke arah mereka dan lagi-lagi aku menyobek kertas yang ada di tanganku ini menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Tidak peduli di manapun aku berada semuanya akan tetap sama. Walaupun aku berakting, tertawa bersama, semuanya asing bagiku." Bahkan yang awalnya ChanYeol bersikap acuh kembali memasang wajah tak percaya terhadap apa yang kulakukan. Begitupun dengan JongIn.

"Aku _gay_." Akhirnya kuungkapkan juga. "Aku kehilangan tempatku sebelumnya dan penyebab perceraian orang tuaku karena ini. Karena aku."

Aku ketahuan. Awalnya aku berfikir kalau ini tidak akan bermasalah untuk ke depannya akan tetapi, semuanya tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Aku pindah karena aku tak tahan dengan tekanan yang diberikan oleh lingkungan di sekitarku.

Tak hanya itu saja, teman-temanku yang awalnya dekat denganku mulai menjauh dan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini menjijikkan. Mereka mungkin berbicara hal yang buruk tentangku. Terlebih lagi, jauh dari rasa malu dan ingin meminta maaf aku takut. Aku takut menatap mereka dan aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku menatap mereka karena aku selalu berbohong.

Mereka teman yang baik jika aku boleh jujur. Kami bercanda ria, tertawa bersama. Selagi aku tertawa bersama mereka, bahkan aku juga tak percaya aku telah melontarkan banyak kebohongan untuk menutupi bahwa aku seorang gay.

Aku lelah mengutakaran bohong pada orang lain. Aku lelah dengan kebohongan yang aku buat sendiri.

"Oh SeHun, ayo kita berhubungan seks." Kata ChanYeol memecah keheningan.

Hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap mereka.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku setuju, _Hyung_." JongIn menatap ChanYeol dengan anggukan dari keduanya.

"Apa kalian sudah gila? Kalian pasti bercanda 'kan?" Aku menaikkan satu oktaf dalam ucapanku.

"Aku masih dalam keadaan waras. 'Jangan khawatir, kita ini teman.' Justru kalau mengatakan itu kau takkan percaya 'kan?" bantah JongIn. Nadanya terdengar datar tapi masuk akal juga sih.

"A—apa kalian mempermainkan aku?" Terlebih lagi kalian tahu faktanya kalau aku adalah gay. Jadi, itu bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan. "A—aku tidak mau menjadi anggota klub kalian."

 _Hmm?_

"Jadi itu yang dari tadi kau masalahkan? Kau menangkapnya kalau kami ingin kau ikut dengan klub kami?" tanya JongIn dengan memegang dagunya sendiri. Berbeda dengan JongIn, justru ChanYeol membalasnya dengan tawa yang keras. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti tertawa, Park ChanYeol!" teriakku dengan kesal. Ternyata mereka hanya mengejekku. Harusnya aku tak berharap jauh pada mereka yang bisa saja berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Jika orientasi seksual bisa diubah lewat keyakinan dan dedikasi, kau tak akan merasa sakit yang terus menerus 'kan?" ucap JongIn

Aku tersentak dengan ucapannya, semburat merah tipis di pipiku muncul. Aku melihatnya seolah-olah dia mungkin akan mengerti aku.

"Haha, apa yang ingin kau tutupi adalah sesuatu yang tak ingin kau percayai dan kau menutupinya karena kau tak suka." Imbuh ChanYeol, "Tapi, tak bisa, bukan? Kau tahu itu susah."

Apakah akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengungkapkan diriku yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Terlebih lagi, aku tidak akan ditolak? Seseorang. Seseorang untuk disentuh.

Masing-masing dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. ChanYeol dengan senyum tulusnya dan JongIn dengan sisi _cool_ -nya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga berjalan bersama dan ke rumah ChanYeol karena tidak ada orang di sana.

Kami bertiga di atas ranjang yang bisa kutebak ini adalah _queen size._ Tak ada lagi pakaian yang menutupi bentuk tubuh. Aku membuang baju seragamku ke lantai. Badanku terekspos tanpa ada sehelai pakaian yang menghalangi. Begitu pun dengan ChanYeol dan JongIn.

Jujur saja melihat mereka tanpa pakaian, badan mereka bagus. ChanYeol dengan perawakannya yang tinggi, otot di lengan dan kaki, abs di perut, paras yang tampan cocok membuatnya menjadi _boyfriend material._ Jika saja dia tidak tersenyum bodoh seperti sekarang ini.

Sedangkan JongIn, kulitnya bukan hitam ataupun gelap. Kulitnya itu tan eksotis, otot dan abs di badannya tak kalah menarik jika dibandingkan dengan milik ChanYeol. Garis rahang tegas, sorot matanya yang intens, kalian bisa ibaratkan dia dengan dewa yunani yang tampan.

Sekarang biar kujelaskan terlebih dahulu posisnya. ChanYeol terlentang di atas ranjang, kepalanya disangga oleh bantal dan aku mengangkanginya. Kedua pahaku mengapit badannya. Tangannya mengelus badanku bagian samping. Dan JongIn di belakangku.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku yang akhirnya dikomentari oleh ChanYeol. "SeHun-a, aku tahu kau gugup. Tapi tak ada gunanya memasang wajah seram seperti itu." Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Siapa yang kau bilang gugup? Hah?!" bantahku. Niatnya aku akan menjitak kepala si tiang listrik ini sebelum JongIn menahanku dengan kedua tangannya dari belakang. Memelukku dari belakang. "SeHun, jika kau pikir kau tak bisa melakukannya lagi, bilang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut jika kau memintaku begitu."

"Apa?! Jangan bermain sendiri, JongIn-a." Ucap ChanYeol tak terima.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat gugup. Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya pada mereka berdua, aku sempat berpikir kalau ChanYeol dan JongIn akan merasa tidak nyaman untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Dan bila itu terjadi, aku akan menghentikan ini semua. Meskipun demikian aku dengan cepat membuang pikiranku.

Kurasakan suasana di kamar ini menjadi panas. Aku berani bertaruh jika kulihat diriku sendiri di cermin, wajahku memerah dari telinga ke telinga. Mataku serasa sangat sayu, tubuhku bergetar hebat akan sentuhannya. Tangannya yang membelai, yang memanjakan dengan lembut membuatku serasa kehilangan akal. Aku mulai tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Tangan ChanYeol yang mengusap wajahku pelan seakan-akan ia mengagumi pahatan museum membuat detak jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Ugh, jika kau melakukan itu, rasanya aku tak akan sanggup.

Sementara JongIn menahan tubuhku agar tidak menindih ChanYeol. Jemarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam diriku, bergesekan dengan dinding sekitarnya. Jemarinya yang licin akan _lube_ menyesuaikan dengan deru napasku dan memasukiku dengan sangat lambat.

Kedua tanganku yang menahan bebanku sendiri terasa lemas seketika. Aku berciuman dengan ChanYeol. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, ia melumat bibirku, masuk ke dalam mulutku. Anehnya aku membiarkannya. Ciuman ini lambat, penuh gairah, dan terasa sangat intim, romantis, erotis. Di dalam ciuman yang tidak rapi ini dengan saliva yang menetes ke bawah, ia berhati-hati menjilatinya.

Aku menikmatinya dengan kedua netraku tertutup. Sangat. Rasanya aku ingin lagi. Ini bagaikan candu untukku.

Mereka lakukan semua ini pada tubuhku dengan hati-hati. Aku belum mengenal mereka terlalu lama tapi aku sudah memliki pemikiran bahwa ini tidak seperti mereka sekali. Itu agak aneh.

JongIn terus melakukan kegiatan yang ia lakukan padaku hingga— desahanku yang selama ini sempat tertahan lepas begitu saja. "Aah!" Tubuhku tersentak hingga itu memutuskan ciumanku dengan ChanYeol.

"Maaf, apakah itu menyakitimu?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda sebelum ia mencium di daun telingaku. Menggigit kecil dan menjilatinya.

"Nnh, tidak. Justru itu membuat getaran-getaran aneh pada tubuhku." Aku menoleh ke JongIn. Persetan dengan wajahku yang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Itu tadi prostatmu. Jika kau mulai terbiasa, ini akan terasa nikmat, SeHun. Jadi, bisakah kau menahannya sebentar denganku?" pinta JongIn dengan tangannya yang memegang daguku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku memasrahkannya pada mereka.

Dua jari JongIn serasa seperti mengoyak apa yang ada di dalamku. Membukannya agar terbiasa saat dimasuki nantinya. "Ngh!" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan desahan nikmat yang tercipta akibat dari sentuhan JongIn. "Aaah!" Gagal. Usahaku gagal. Selesai dengan jarinya, JongIn bergantian memasukkan lidahnya.

"Ja—Jangan! Itu.. kotor." Itu yang kuucapkan. Tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Aku menikmatinya. "Uuuufh.."

ChanYeol yang di depanku hanya menyeringai tipis. Ia memegang kejantananku yang telah menegang sempurna bahkan telah mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ hingga membasahi tangannya. _Kau benar-benar, Oh SeHun. Pertahananmu terlalu lemah._ batin ChanYeol. _Benar-benar imut._

Selesai JongIn memberikan penetrasi padaku, badanku jatuh kepelukan ChanYeol yang notabenenya ia memang ada di bawahku. Rasanya bagaikan energiku diserap habis oleh keduanya. JongIn mengelus pantatku dengan lembut, berkali-kali. Aku mulai mengatur napasku yang tak teraturan.

"SeHun-a,.. taruh tanganmu di sini ya?" ujar ChanYeol sembari mengarahkan tanganku untuk memegang kepala ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan panas mereka. Ia memajukan badanku hingga posisinya yaitu badan bagian bawahku benar-benar dekat dengan leher ChanYeol.

"E—eh?! Tu-tunggu dulu.." Aku menelan ludahku. Tubuhku di sangga oleh JongIn dari belakang jaga-jaga jika aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi.

"Tak apa. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Mendekatlah lagi." Perintah ChanYeol sembari tangannya memegang pantatku dan menariknya mendekat sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang milikku yang tertampang jelas di hadapannya.

"Nnh.. Ah.." ChanYeol mengecupi bola kembar yang berada di tengah-tengah selangkanganku. Memijat, mengurut milikku. Memberikan handjob, istilahnya.

"Aku akan masuk perlahan dari belakang. Fokuslah ke depan." Perintah JongIn seraya ia mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang milikku. Decitan dari ranjang terdengat hingga gendang telinga akibat pergerakan yang disebabkan oleh kami bertiga.

Perlahan tapi pasti. Milik JongIn masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Ia memegangi kedua tanganku dari belakang. Saliva keluar dari bibirku menandakan nikmatnya dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan padaku. "Hngg.. Haa.."

"Sepertinya kau merasakan nikmat dari belakang, hmm? Kau bisa keluar kapanpun." Ujar ChanYeol sekilas setelah melirik ke arahku. Kali ini, ia memberikan blowjob untukku. Ugh!

"Hngg..!!"

.

.

.

Mataku sayup-sayup, perlahan kubuka. Pagi telah tiba. ChanYeol tidur dengan posisi tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku. "Ugh.. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit." lirihku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku ini.

"Oh, SeHun.. Kau sudah bangun? Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan. Bisakah kau bangunkan ChanYeol-hyung?" pinta JongIn yang sudah bangun sebelum aku.

"Oh.. Tentu." balasku pendek.

"Badanmu baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah.."

"Zzz..." Itu tadi dengkuran halus ChanYeol di sampingku.

Ingatan kegiatan beberapa jam yang lalu mulai bermunculan di benakku. Wajahku memerah seketika. Kejadian semalam benar-benar memalukan. Oh tidak. Oh iya. Terutama bagian saat aku bilang untuk jangan berhenti. Haish!

"Dasar! Bangun. Bangun. Bangun." Aku memukul kepala ChanYeol tiga kali. Oh, setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, aku tidak menghubungi siapapun tadi malam. Aku mengecek ponselku dan—Woah! Banyak sekali pesan yang masuk. Salah satunya adalah pemberitahuan bahwa seragamku telah jadi.

"SeHun, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kancing yang hilang ini? Haruskah diganti dengan yang mirip dengan sebelumnya?" tanya JongIn.

"Tidak. Tak usah. Mulai besok aku akan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan kalian." Ujarku sambil tersenyum meringis.

.

.

.

 _The End._

A/N : Halo semua. _Gong_ balik dengan pen name baru. Maapkeun diri ini yang labil /ditabok. Moga moga ga ganti lagi. _Sorry_ banget ngaret pol ini project kedua _gong_ gara-gara gong mulai masuk kuliah sebagai maba, muehehehe ( ' w ' )/ _Sorry_ juga kayanya ini yang bagian KaiHun ga bisa sebanyak yg ChanHun. _Mianhae._ _Thank you_ buat yang udah baca ;))


End file.
